The prevention of the deposition of dental plaque on teeth is a highly desired result. Dental plaque results when cariogenic bacteria aggregate in colonies on the surface of teeth and form a tenacious deposit thereon. The presence of plaque on teeth is believed to be a precursor to development of gingivitis, dental caries and periodontal disease.
While many attempts have been made to control the effects of cariogenic bacteria and the dental plaque they produce, for example, fluoride, flossing, brushing, etc., treatments, these are typically directed to either counteracting the secondary effects of plaque on the teeth and gums, or to the removal of plaque that is already formed on and adhering to the teeth and surrounding tissue. Such treatments are not, however, entirely successful, and must be supplemented with periodic treatment by dental professionals. To date, there is no commercially feasible home treatment method for preventing the formation of plaque or its adhesion to teeth.
A number of hydrophilic sulfonic acid and sulfonic acid salt derivatives of certain poly (arylene ether sulfone) polymers have been synthesized and found to inhibit the deposition of dental plaque onto human teeth. These sulfonated polymers have good film forming properties. They are anionic in nature and partially soluble in water or water/organic solvent vehicles, primarily because of the relatively high degree of sulfonation achieved during preparation of these derivatives. While the mechanism of action of the hydrophilic polymeric films in retarding plaque deposition is not known with absolute certainty, it is presumed that the films of anionically-charged polymers deposited on teeth effect a mutual repulsion between the negatively charged polymer film and the negatively charged microorganisms in oral fluids responsible for plaque generation. For example, when powdered human dental enamel is dispersed in the aqueous media containing salts of the polymeric sulfonates, a substantially negative surface charge is imparted to the enamel particles, as determined by zeta potential measurements.